


Undercover Love

by PurpleQuill



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Steve Carlsberg is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleQuill/pseuds/PurpleQuill
Summary: Agent Palmer is the Bureau's best agent. He has went under deep cover for multiple different cases and has a record of bringing in the worst of the worst. I’m sure he shook hands with the President. Not on camera, of course. His identity remaining a secret is top priority.He’s currently gone under deep cover. THe suspect from the “Rob and Bomb” case broke out of prison five years ago and is on the run. Agent Palmer immediately volunteered to bring him back in.“So,” I look up at my supervisor, “What does this case have to do with me?”





	1. Rob and Bomb

_Case #102 - Rob and Bomb_

_Status: Closed_

_Main Suspect: Redmond Ludde_

_Agent(s): Cecil Palmer_

_Report: I went undercover for a few weeks at a bank on 4th street and Main as a teller. Suspect came into the bank on January 9th, came up to my window, pulled a .9 and a duffle bag, and ordered me to fill it up. I complied. Suspect planted bomb under the counter, grabbed the bag and left. I ordered everyone out and run to my motorbike. I tailed suspect to house on 85th and Darroe. I called the 34th precinct for backup and went in. I watched the suspect count the money in the dining room. I confronted the suspect and some bullets were traded. Suspect ran (ha) upstairs to get away (double ha). I cornered him and three officers from the 34th joined me and cuffed him. I read him his rights, and Officer Dalye drove him to HQ booking. I took my bike._

_Evidence: photo and video in the file and storage._

 

I read through Agent Palmer’s report, chuckling at the small breaks in professionalism.

Agent palmer is the Bureau's best agent. He has went under deep cover for multiple different cases and has a record of bringing in the worst of the worst. I’m sure he shook hands with the President. Not on camera, of course. His identity remaining a secret is top priority. Of course, if someone new asks about him around the Bureau, someone is bound to point you towards his wall of awards. Anyone will tell you that, despite the number of awards, Agent Palmer was very modest and always giving whatever officers credit and saying that he couldn’t have closed the case without help.

He’s currently gone under deep cover. THe suspect from the “Rob and Bomb” case broke out of prison five years ago and is on the run. Agent Palmer immediately volunteered to bring him back in.

“So,” I look up at my supervisor, “What does this case have to do with me?”

“We haven’t heard from Agent Palmer in three years, which is worrying because palmer always checks in at least once a year. We believe that he needs backup, so we are sending you into the field. You’re our second best agent. I’d like to believe that you can help him more than anyone else here can.”

“I’m flattered, sir. But what if Agent Palmer is no longer-”

“Then you will pick up where he left off. Text me if that is the case and I will give you his password so that you can have full access to his files on the case.”

“Yes sir. When do I leave?”

“Tonight. Go see Molly for Palmer’s last known location.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good luck, Agent Mendoza.”

 


	2. Another Job

" _Do you understand?” The large, stout man said. The tall, thin man was shaking._

_“Why do we have to rob another bank? It’s not like you aren’t rich enough-”_

_“The reason doesn’t matter. What matters is whether you’ll do it or if I will have to take drastic measures.” The large man held up a detonator._

_“...No one will get hurt right?” Said the thin man, biting his lip._

_“Of course not, as long as you play along.”_

_The thin man hesitates, then looks straight at the large man. “When do we start?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have much time this week to write, but here is a little something to tide you over until next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Three nights later, i was settling down for the night when my supervisor called me.

“Check your email.”

I pull it up and see two video attachments. I click the first one.

It was footage from a bank. A man was holding the teller at gunpoint. I watched him plant the bomb under the counter and walk quickly away. People scramble to get out, but the bomb goes off before the majority can get out of the building.

The second video showed the entire street. At the same time, all the buildings blew up. The man dove into a waiting car and floored it.

“He’s escalating his attacks. I can get to the town by tomorrow afternoon at the latest-” I start.

“Here’s the problem. That man is not the man who escaped prison five years ago.”

“Then we have a copycat.”

“That’s what I thought, so I had Molly run facial recognition. It took us a while, as there is only one photo of him on file. She identified him as Cecil Palmer.”

“As in  _ Agent  _ Palmer?”

“The one and only.”

I look at the screen, shocked. “Did he, did he go rogue?”

"I doubt it. Even if he was trying to draw the real one out, he wouldn’t have blown up the street or let the bomb go off with people still inside. But the head of the Bureau is ordering a kill or capture on him. So those, technically, are your new orders.”

“Do you think he was under duress? He seemed uncomfortable in the situation.” I say, looking at Cecil’s face in the video.

“Maybe. I can cover you not bringing him in for a few years, but you have to call with news of his capture or else it is going to be a manhunt.”

“Any tips?”

“If he is in hiding, he will try to seem normal. He may seek out a friend or a partner, but under no circumstance other than taking him in are you to tell him you are from the FBI.”

“Partner in crime?”

“No, romantic. He is gay. Has a thing for scientists as far as I hear.”

“Ah.”

“Do you know Henry, Fred, Avery, and Ben from the Forensic Science Division?”

“Yes?”

“All Palmer’s exes.”

"So Palmer’s dated nearly all the men on the Forensic Science Team.”

“Yep.”

“So I have to become a scientist.”

“We are working on a cover for you. The University of What It Is is trying to get a grant to investigate some weird town near where Agent Palmer was last seen. If we fund the grant, they might let you on the team.”

“Sounds good. How long will it take?”

“A few days. Start traveling to the University, but do not enter the town until I give you the signal.”

"Yes sir.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys finally get to see Cecil in this chapter! Yay!

Chapter 4

I drive to the strange town called Night Vale with a team of scientists. They are arguing over the map, trying to figure out where we are, when the radio suddenly turns on.

“A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale.”

The voice was deep and soothing, the opposite of how Night Vale was described to be. I am distracted for a moment before pulling into the city. The houses were small and identical in build, painted with purple paint. As we got closer to downtown Night Vale, our lab over the Big Rico’s Pizza comes into view.

I park the car and help the Scientists unload the equipment and take it up to the lab. The radio doesn’t stop playing, and we all try to turn it off without any success.

We are setting up our individual lab stations when the radio announcer’s voice catches my attention.

“A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? He says he is a scientist. Well…we have all been scientists at one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he’s renting – the one next to Big Rico’s Pizza?”

What the hell? Perfect?

The other scientists are snickering at me, and I head off to City Hall to address why we are here per the City Council’s request. On the way back, I decide to stop at the radio station. I was curious to see what the radio host looked like, figuring that he was probably some ugly loser, and hoping that he knew Cecil Palmer.

I walked into the Radio station as was directed to the recording studio. In the booth was a strikingly handsome man in a purple button down, vest, pressed pants, and loafers. His feet were kicked up onto the booth as he leaned back into his chair, talking adamantly and gesturing with his hands. His arms were covered with tattoos which I swear were moving. His hair was neatly done, dark and short along the sides of his head and long and white on top. He paused a moment to push his purple square glasses up the bridge of his nose before he hit a button on his desk. A pre-recorded commercial comes on.

He notices me through the window and his eyes lit up, waving me in. His feet drop off the desk as I enter the booth.

“Carlos the scientist,” He said, his deep voice caressing my name. “What brings you to my humble studio? Are you here for an interview?”

“Huh? No, no, I’m just testing for- for materials. Yes, for materials. It shouldn’t take me more than a few minutes, Mr….”

“Oh please Carlos,” The man said with a gentle smile, standing up with his right arm outstretched to shake my hand. “Call me Cecil. Mr. Palmer is way to formal.”

Cecil Palmer. The man in front of me is FBI Agent Cecil Palmer. Who may or may not be responsible for the town explosion a week ago.

Shit. i didn’t think he would be here.

“Cecil.” I said, shaking his hand. His smile grew wider.

“Well, I’ll let you get to your testing. I have to pick up the weather report before the commercial ends.” Cecil said.

I ran the already beeping device around the room. When I ran it over the microphone, it beeped frantically and went into the red section of the scale. I paled. Red is scientifically the most dangerous color.

“You need to evacuate everyone. It isn’t safe to be in here. There’s too much radiation- you should all be dead.” I say, panicky and backing out of the studio. Cecil just smiled at me, looking at me like I was an adorable, but severely misinformed child. I ran out of the studio, unable to take the panic rising in my chest from the combined fright of Agent Palmer and the deadly radiation levels in the studio.

What the hell is with this town?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I returned to the lab, heart thundering in my chest, I called my boss.

“Hello?”

“I found Palmer.”

“Try not to get to close to him, and don’t talk to him.”

“To late.” I grimace. “He’s the town’s radio show host. I went under the pretense of testing for radioactive materials. His microphone is covered in the stuff- he should be dead by exposure.”

“Your equipment is probably acting up.” I decide not to tell him that I triple checked the device and found it fully functional. “Does he know who you are?”

“He knows that I am Carlos the Scientist from outside of Night Vale and that I am here to figure out how the town works. Other than that, I don’t know how much he knows about me.”

“I see.”

“And you were right; he has a thing for scientists. Is he always over the top when he has a crush?”

“Sources say he is a bit dramatic. Why?”

“He said on live radio, ‘He smiled, and everything was perfect, and I fell in love instantly’ when talking about me.”

I could hear my boss trying hard not to laugh. “Well, I guess Plan B is working. Keep observing, but keep your interactions limited. How did he introduce himself; does he have an alias we can burn?”

“Oh please Carlos,” The man said with a gentle smile, standing up with his right arm outstretched to shake my hand. “Call me Cecil. Mr. Palmer is way to formal.”

“He said his name was Cecil Palmer, so he isn’t exactly trying to hide.”

“Interesting.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” I say.

“If it gets too dangerous, leave Night Vale and call me. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes sir.”

I hang up my phone and sit down on my bed. If Palmer gave his real name, is he really trying to hide? Perhaps it would be suspicious here for him to use a fake name? The people here already distrust outsiders; Palmer could have read into that and chosen to use his real name to build trust here.

“Dr. Mendoza,” Rochelle said, knocking on my bedroom door. “You have to see this. The sun set later than it should have.”

I get up and join the scientists gathered around the table, looking at the clock. They speak about how all the clocks in this building showed the same time, and other technical things that I didn’t fully understand. Sure, I had my own PhD in science, but I hadn’t worked on anything like time, aside from assessing a victim’s time of Death. I felt out of my depth. I suggested that we should eat something for dinner, and the scientists all nodded, still murmuring.

I ordered a pizza from Big Rico’s, ate, then went to bed. I could look into Palmer’s presence here tomorrow, but I knew that I wouldn’t make any progress without sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is from Ludde's POV; the second part of this chapter is from Cecil's POV.

Chapter 6  
I watch the scientists unload and carry their things up to the Lab above Big Rico’s. Anyone of them could be the new FBI agent sent to assist Palmer in capturing me. I know my framing of Palmer will buy me some time to figure out which one is the agent. My main concern is if Palmer is in contact with any of them.  
After the press conference, I see the one called Carlos separate from the group and head over to the radio station. I follow him from far behind. Carlos stays in the station for no more than 5 minutes before he runs back out, looking panicked.  
I stay outside the station until Palmer signs off. He walks outside and I grab his forearm.  
“What now?” Palmer says through gritted teeth.  
“What was the scientist doing here?”  
“Testing for materials.”  
“Is that all? Not here to tell you he’s here to help you?”  
“I think you made it impossible for anyone from the bureau to want to help me.” He snapped.  
“Don’t talk back to me.” I growl, squeezing his arm. Palmer presses his hand to his mouth to stifle a whimper. He may have many years of training in hand to hand combat, but I overpower him in size and strength.“Your niece’s life depends on whether or not I still have my freedom. Have you had contact with the Bureau?”  
“No, not for three years.”  
“Good.” I say, releasing his arm. He clutches it, his eyes looking quickly around, as if looking for an escape. “I’ll be in touch.”  
I get into my car and leave Palmer standing pale and shaking in the parking lot.  
-~~~~~-  
A secret Police Officer emerges from the bush next to me. “Cecil-”  
“I’m fine. It’s just going to leave a bruise.”  
The Officer handed me an ice pack wrapped in a towel. I press it to my arm.  
“I’m sorry Cecil.”  
“It’s not your fault. I know that if he didn’t have the bomb, you guys would have had him taken out by now.”  
They are silent for a moment, then say, “How about that scientist, huh? He’s cute.”  
“Absolutely beautiful. But I don’t know his orientation. And even if I did, I can’t risk putting him in danger.”  
“Maybe, but you’re going to go crazy if you stay all tensed up because of this situation. I’m surprised that you haven’t gone around the bend already. A boyfriend might keep you sane, even if the relationship is temporary.”  
“But I don’t want my relationship with Carlos to be temporary. And I don’t want to use him to keep me sane. It’s not fair to him.”  
“Understandable.” They say, strapping the pack to my arm. “Try to get some sleep. You haven’t been getting enough recently.”  
They stepped back into the bush and I walked to my car, hands shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for two weeks. I had to work on my Senior Paper and I turned it in last Wednesday.
> 
> The first section of this chapter is from Carlos' POV. The next is from Cecil's and then from Ludde's.
> 
> Note: Ludde's opinions do not reflect my own opinions. I am trying to empasize how much of an asshole this guy is.

Chapter 7

Cecil hasn’t stopped talking about me for weeks. Beautiful Carlos this and Beautiful Carlos that. At this point, I’m not sure whether or not he is trying to mess with my head, or if his feelings are genuine.

I am sure, however, that the root of his “infatuation” is my hair, which has gotten too long for my taste. I head over to a barber shop owned by a man named Telly. He cuts my hair short, but still long enough to style should I feel like messing with it.

About ten minutes later, I hear Cecil say my name on the radio. “Two hawk-eyed listeners sent in reports that Carlos, our curious scientific visitor, was seen getting his beautiful, beautiful hair cut. He was having his gorgeous hair shorn! Cut! Cut short! So very short from his perfectly-shaped brilliant head!”

I smirk at Cecil’s dismay. What he says next, however, makes me pale.

“Reports from two intrepid sources are that it was Telly the Barber. Telly, who likes sports and has posters of combs. Telly the Barber seems to be the one who betrayed our community.

Telly the Barber.”

He wouldn’t actually hurt Telly over this, I reassure myself. I know Palmer could be dangerous, but he wouldn’t blow his cover over this.

Would he?

-~~~~~-

Oh the horror!

I had gone outside for a smoke break during a particularly long commercial when I saw Carlos, Beautiful, Perfect Carlos, walking to the lab with his hair shorn!

As if that was the most horrible thing I have ever seen.

Sure, Beautiful Carlos’ haircut was terrible, but it is low on my list of problems. I know that my listeners love drama, so I play it up.

But his beautiful Hair! Why would anyone wish to cut such curly, luscious hair? How it used to frame his perfect face and how the sunlight would hit it just so and-

Stop stop stop. Knock it off Palmer. You can’t get emotionally attached to Carlos. It isn’t fair to him or safe for him. You have to distance yourself from him emotionally for his own safety. This is not the time to be selfish.

The commercial comes to a close, I take a breath, and lean into the microphone.

-~~~~~-

Another pawn is falling into my trap. All I have to do is wait for Palmer to let his guard down long enough to let Carlos the Scientist in.

Or should I say Agent Carlos Mendoza from the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

With my contacts, it wasn’t hard to discover Mendoza’s real identity. I had been concerned that he would be a problem, but I seriously doubt that he has any capabilities beyond the lab. I was reassured of that fact when I met him. He rambles and is too stupid to realize when someone is being sarcastic. He will be easy to take out should he get in the way.

And even easier to manipulate him to my will.

Carlos does not recognize me due to my change in appearance and my excellent acting skills. My identity is airtight and only Palmer knows my true identity.

 


	8. Chapter 8- A Date!

Chapter 8

“Did you hear that listeners? A date!”

I bang my head on the table. “No Cecil! This is not a date! Where did you even get that idea?”

My cell phone rings. I groan and answer.

“Hello?”

“Agent Mendoza, how are things going with the Palmer Investigation?”

“Not great sir. I can’t find a motive for the bombing and I can’t figure out what he’s playing at.”

“He still flirting with you?”

“I just left him three messages regarding a scientific anomaly, and asked him to meet me at the coffee shop to discuss it. He not only played my messages on air, but then he called it a date! Where did he even get that idea? He’s unbelievable!”

I hear laughter coming from the other end of the phone. “Sir! That’s not funny!”

“It actually is. But that’s not what’s critical here. What are you going to wear on this “date” with Agent Palmer?”

“Sir!”

“In all seriousness, this could be a big break in your investigation. Make it count.”

-~~~~-

I meet Cecil in the coffee shop at 7. He looks excited.

I explain my new discoveries to Cecil while we sip our coffee. I notice at one point that his eyes are unfocused. This confuses me. In our training at the Bureau, we are taught to never let our guard down in an investigation. To let his guard down around me would indicate that he trusts me. Completely.

Why is that so terrifying?

“Cecil?” I ask.

I watch his head snap back up and his eyes, which are a stunning shade of violet, refocus.

“We could talk about something else, I know science isn’t very interesting to most people.” I offer, hoping that the next topic would allow me to gain insight to him and his actions.

“Oh no, perfect Carlos, you weren’t boring me at all. I’m very into science these days, you know.”

He smiled softly, and I didn’t know if he is making fun of me or being sincere.

“Either way,” I say, folding my hands on the table as our coffees are refilled, “maybe you could tell me about what is going on at the radio station?”

Cecil eyes brighten with excitement. “Oh! Our station’s pet, you know, Khoshekh, has had kittens! They are so cute! They don’t have spine ridges yet, but they hover just like Khoshekh does. Khoshekh is super protective of them, and doesn’t let the interns feed them, so I do it before and after my show.”

I listen to Cecil ramble for a little while, filing away different information for later. I study Cecil carefully. Is he glowing?

My phone rings in my pocket.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.”

“Oh, of course.”

I look at the number and see that it is the bureau’s. I answer.

“Hello?”

“Are you still with Palmer?”

“Yes.”

“This is me pretending to be your lab calling you for an emergency. Head out and call me back when you return to your apartment.”

“Of course, I’ll be there soon!” I hang up and look at Cecil. “Sorry, I have to get back to the Lab.”

“Of course! Perhaps we could grab coffee again sometime?”

“Sure.” I say, and his face lights up. I reach into my pocket for my wallet, when Cecil stops me.

“I’ll take care of it. You should go; it sounded pretty bad.”

I thank him, sliding quickly out of the booth and rush out the door.

When I arrive back at my apartment, I call my employer back.

“Mendoza?”

“Yes sir.”

“Remember when you saw the video footage of Palmer before you came to Night Vale?”

“Yes sir, what about it?”

“You said it was possible that he was acting under duress, so I had a look into Palmer’s file and history for clues. I found that he has a sister living in Night Vale, and vague information about him having a niece. If Ludde is in Night Vale, he would have easier access to that information.”

“Meaning that there is a higher chance that Cecil is under duress because of a threat to their lives.”

“Exactly. In addition to that, I interviewed Palmer’s exes. They all say that he is a pacifist. His files also show that Palmer tends to try to talk people down before shooting them, if necessary. It would seem that it is very unlikely that Palmer would all of the sudden blow up an entire town.”

“What are my orders?”

“Continue with the original plan until we can confirm that he hasn’t gone rogue.”

“Understood sir.”

“How was your date?”

“I swear if someone else calls it a date-”

“Did you get any information we can use?”

I bite my lip. “No, but something weird happened. He seemed to let his guard down completely. I don’t know what that means.”

Silence on the other line. “It… if he is still loyal to the Bureau, it could… I suppose… keep an eye on him.”

“Yes sir.”

The line goes dead and I am left to my own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry for not posting sooner, my life got really hectic and I ran into Writer's Block.  
> Please comment your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for my long hiatus, I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I jumped ahead in the timeline to the end of Year 1.
> 
> As always, please send me your comments, I love the feedback and talking to you all!

I have been ignoring Palmer’s advances and requests for new dates. I swear, for a whole week, he was asking if I was free for dinner every night. After that, he slowed down and the offers for having a “date” became less frequent. He even talked about me less on his show. I am starting to think he is losing interest in me, much to my relief and frustration.

Palmer has invited me to a celebration he is hosting, and I said I would go, though I am going to be a bit late due to the need to investigate the Civilization under Lane 5.

I had heard much about a civilization under Lane 5 in the Desert Flowers Bowling Alley. This morning, I heard Palmer say that Teddy Williams and some others were going to go fight the people under Lane 5. I can’t allow people to be killed without a reasonable attempt at peace.

When I arrived at Desert Flowers, Teddy Williams tried to stop me from getting too close to the Lane. I pushed him out of the way and went to peer into the back of Lane 5. I then quickly called everyone over.

When everyone is standing, shaking, over the entrance of the back of Lane 5, I climb down the entry. I stand over the miniature city, excited that I could stop a fight from breaking out.

“Behold,” I say, “this is not an enormous city, miles below the earth. It is a very small city about ten feet below the earth, populated by tiny people, who have had to spend a year slowly climbing the ten feet to our world!" I gesture at the spires, which come up, approximately, to my knees. "We have nothing to fear!”

Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. A projectile launched from below and hits me square in the chest with a piercing pain. I stumbled back, careful to avoid any of the small buildings. Other projectiles hit me and I see blood start to soak through my shirt. I start to panic; nothing in all my years of training taught me how to handle this. I fall back, landing on my side, and blackout.

I feel myself being lifted up out of the hole. There are people talking, but I can’t understand anyone except the voice coming through the radio.

“Curse this town, that saw Carlos die. Curse me. Curse it all!” A pause. “Let us take a moment to– Let us…take this moment– Ladies and gentlemen, let us mourn the pass–” Cecil can’t get the words out of his mouth. “Can’t. I can’t!” I hear him try to hold back a sob. “I am still holding this trophy!  I–”

My heart broke. I had been reading Cecil’s advances wrong; no acting is that good, especially when being under duress. All of his actions and advances make sense now. I black out again.

When I reawaken, Teddy has already bandaged my wounds. I leap off the table, pain searing through my chest. I have to see Cecil. I have to… I have to… 

I’m running out of the building, my phone in my hand, telling Cecil to meet me at the Arby’s. I dive into my coup and gun it. 

I pull up to the Arby’s and I decide to wait for Cecil on the hood of my car. The realization of what I am doing hits me all at once. I’m going to be fraternizing with the enemy; I am emotionally compromised. I can’t be doing this. I can’t… 

My phone rings. I answer it without looking at the caller Id.

“Hello?”

“Agent Mendoza, I have good news.”

“What’s happened?”

“As the cleanup crew was combing through the wreckage, and we found a message. ‘Humperdinck has Wesley.’”

“What the hell does that mean?” I ask, my free hand tugging at my hair.

“It’s a ‘Princess Bride’ reference. Ludde is the evil Prince Humperdinck and Palmer is the hero Wesely.”

“Glad to hear Palmer’s ego is as large as the trouble he is in,” I say. My boss laughs. “What now?”

“Play it by ear; I’ll default to your judgment. Be careful, we don’t know Ludde’s plan.”

“Yes, sir.”

The line goes dead, and I see the headlights of Cecil’s car come into view.

Cecil is out of the car and running up to me, the lights above the Arby’s illuminating the tear stains that dried on his face. His shirt is wrinkled, his glasses dirty, and his hair askew. My heart clenches.

“What is it?” He asked. “Wha– what danger are we in? What mystery needs to be explored?”

I shake my head. “Nothing… After everything that happened…I just wanted to see you.”

Cecil’s body is shaking. “Oh?” He said, more of a tremble than a word.

I pat the space on the hood next to me, fearing that if he did not sit down that he would collapse. He sits next to me, his shoulder nearly touching mine.

I look towards the setting sun, which is setting a few minutes too late. “I used to think it was setting at the wrong time,” I say, “but then I realized that time doesn’t work in Night Vale, and that none of the clocks are real. Sometimes things seem so strange, or malevolent, and then you find that, underneath, it was something else altogether. Something pure, and innocent.”

“I know what you mean,” He replied.

I put my hand on his knee and I feel his head rest on my shoulder. I feel peaceful.

“I have to go,” Cecil says after a while. “I have to wrap up the show.”

He moves to get up, and an idea strikes me.

“Cecil,” I say. 

He turns to me, questioningly.

“I need to talk to you about something important, in private,” I whisper. “Can I meet you after you finish?”

He thinks for only a second. “My apartment is near the station. I’ll text you the address.”

“Have you eaten dinner?” He shakes his head. “I’ll pick us up something from the diner. Text me what you want.” I give his hand a squeeze. “I’ll see you soon.”

I watch him drive off before taking a glance at the lights above Arby’s. I hope what I’m about to is going to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I pull up to Cecil’s apartment building with dinner in the seat next to me. Cecil is waiting for me outside the building, and I see that he has cleaned himself up. He leads me to his apartment, saying, “I have a half an hour before people are supposed to arrive for the party. Are you going to be staying for it?”

“I no longer have anything that is going to keep me from doing so.” I say.

He beams at me. My heart flutters.

We walk up a few flights of stairs and enter his apartment. His apartment is colorful, with a leading purple theme. There’s a fluffy rug on the floor in the middle of the living room and a few couches around it. Clearly, Cecil is a social person.

I set the food on the table as Cecil reaches into the fridge and grabs a few trays.

“I have to put some things in the oven before the party starts, but beyond that, I am free to do whatever.”

I watch him preheat the oven and come to sit next to me to eat.

“Now, what is it that you need to talk to me about?”

“Well,” I say, cautiously, “I want to, first of all, say that I do have feelings for you that I had not previously realized or allowed myself to realize.” Cecil looks almost joyous at this. “But I have not been telling the full truth.”

“So what is the truth, Carlos?” Cecil asks, biting into his wheat and wheat-by-product free sandwich.

I swallow hard, praying for the best. “Wesley is here to save Buttercup from Humperdinck.”

Cecil stops chewing. I see him trying to process what I said.

Suddenly, he grabs my arm and drags me down the hall next to the kitchen, and pulls me into the bathroom.

“Wha-” I start as Cecil brushes past me to lock the door. He crosses to the other side of the room and knocks on the small window above the shower four times.

He turns back to me, and I am stunned at his change in demeanor.

“First of all,” Cecil says, seriously. “I’m not Buttercup.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress-”

“I’m sorry,” I cut in, smirking. “Who’s saving who?”

“You're more like Inigo Montoya-”

“Typecasting much?”

“He’s just as badass as Wesely-”

“Is he? I’ve never seen the movie.”

Cecil sputtered.

“The bureau sent me.” I say, stopping Cecil before we go down a rabbit hole.

“Why not tell me sooner?” Cecil asked, visibly upset.

“To be fair,” I say, “You did blow up an entire town. I was advised against it.”

“The bureau should know better than to think I would-”

“They were being cautious,” I say. “They only got your message an hour ago.”

“A risky move on my end,” Cecil said solemnly, “I’m not supposed to be in contact with anyone from the bureau.”

“Where is Ludde anyways?” I ask.

“Are you a rookie?” Cecil asks me incredulously, “he’s the second-most talked about person on my show. How do you miss that clue?”

Oh.

OH!

I’m a fucking idiot.

“Steve Carlsberg?”

“Duh, rookie.”

“I’m not a rookie!”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“But isn’t he your- oh shit.”

“Yes,” Cecil says impatiently.

“You know,” I say, annoyed. “You were a whole lot nicer to me when I was Carlos the Scientist.”

“You were a whole lot smarter when you were him too.”

“So, what’s your plan?” I ask him. “It’s your mission, I’m only here to help.”

He stares at me, and I wonder if he even has a plan.

“I don’t know.” He says softly. “I don’t know how to complete my mission without Janice being… being… His hold on my family is too tight. I can’t just simply arrest him without any consequences.”

At this moment, he seems more human.

“We will figure something out then,” I say approaching him. “If Night Vale doesn’t take him out first.”

Cecil shakes his head. “He’s lived here for nearly five years. Night Vale will be hard pressed to find something that kills him now. Even if it did, he’s got the bomb wired to go off if he doesn’t reset the system every 24 hours.”

“So where’s the bomb?”

“In Janice’s wheelchair. I don’t know if he has others, but after the last bank robbery, I wouldn’t put it past him to blow up Night Vale.”

“So I’ll start looking.” I check my phone’s clock, twenty minutes have passed. “You need to put the food in the oven.”

“How are we playing this?” Cecil asks. “Us, I mean.”

“Your my hot radio host boyfriend, and I’m your scatterbrained, workaholic scientist,” I say. “How does that sound?”

He nods distantly.

“...I meant what I said before,” I say quietly. “I suppose that means I’m emotionally compromised, but I-”

“Save it,” Cecil says sharply. “I am not in any sort of mood to be dating Rookies. Especially given the circumstances.”

“I’m not a rookie,” I say, hurt by his implication of my stupidity. “But I understand completely.”

“Now, I’m going to go put the food in the oven and figure out how I’m going to spend the whole night acting like your my-”

“Go on ahead,” I say, not wanting to hear him say the word boyfriend. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He brushes past me and exits the bathroom.

-~~~~~-

I place both trays into the oven, angrily. I don’t even fully understand why I’m so upset with Carlos. It’s the Bureau’s fault for sending a damn rookie to do an agent’s job. Not only that, but now I have to make sure that Ludde doesn’t know who he is and-

My third eye snaps open. I see Carlos in the bathroom, just standing there like an idiot-

Is- is he crying?

I see him wipe his eyes and turn to the sink to wash his face.

He’s not acting, I realize suddenly. His feelings are genuine.

I still have strong feelings for him as well. 

I close my eye, and a few moments later, Carlos walks out. He sat down at the table and started eating his food. I go to grab my sandwich and he looks up at me. His eyes are a little puffy, confirming my earlier suspicion.

“Is there anything I can help with before the party starts?” He asks timidly.

Sure. You could tell the bureau to stop sending rookies on dangerous missions. You could go home and tell the bureau that I am requesting a real agent’s help.

He was crying a few minutes ago over me being angry at him, at not wanting him involved. I was crying an hour ago at him being dead.

“You could wipe the table down after your done eating,” I say, smiling. I guess I can’t take it out on him. The moment I get back to the Bureau, I’m going to get multiple people fired for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! Leave a comment below and constructive criticism would be wonderful to receive.  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
